List of quotes in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy
The following is a list of quotes from the 2017 video game Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy; they are listed alphabetically by character. Aku Aku * "Uka Uka is free! No... it cannot be! Evil... great evil has come..." * "After many eons, my evil twin, brother Uka Uka, has been freed from his underground prison. Long ago, I locked him there to protect the world from his malice. Now, free once again, he... must... be... stopped!" * "Children, Uka Uka and Cortex plan to use this time-twisting machine to gather Crystals that lay scattered across time. I have brought you here to recover the crystals before they do so. To open the time portal, simply stand on a button and then jump into the portal. Good luck." * defeating Tiny ''"Well done children. By defeating Tiny, you have unlocked the gate to the next time travel area. Go back to the center of this Time Twister and save your progress if you wish. From there you will see that the gate to the second time travel area is now open." Coco Bandicoot * "Crash? Crash! Crash, my battery's fried. Make yourself useful, big brother, and bring an extra battery for me." * "...#1Are you there Crash? Crash, Crash? Are you there Crash? ... Are you there Crash?" * "...#2Crash, is that you? I've been looking everywhere! I don't have much time to tell you this, you have to be careful. Trusting Cortex seems a little unwise. Crash, I can't keep the data path open much longer. Crash, you need to find..." * ''getting 12 crystals "Crash, thank goodness! I hacked into Cortex's computer and found detailed schematics for an improved Cortex Vortex and a suspicious-looking space station. I'm not sure, but Cortex must be planning..." * getting 17 crystals "Crash, I haven't got much time. Cortex has almost completed the new space station. Something is not right with his statements. Beware of the tricks..." * "...#3Crash! Cortex isn't going to use the crystals to contain the planet's energy - he's going to harness the force and use it to power the Super Cortex Vortex he has built on his space station. One blast and the ray will cover the entire world, turning everyone into Cortex's mindless slaves. Crash, don't let him have those crystals!...#4" * defeating Cortex without all 42 gems "Crash, what do you suppose happened to Cortex? And what about the Cortex Vortex? It's still up there..." Crash Bandicoot * "Uh oh!" Dingodile * "G'day, mates! Dingodile's the name, and Uka Uka and Cortex gave me orders to bring the Crystals to them during the Ice Ages. So gimme the goods and shove off, or I'll roast yas!" * entering the boss level portal ''"Right... now you've gone and done it! Them Crystals are mine!" Doctor N. Gin * "But Doctor Cortex, to reach full power, we need not only your Master Crystal, but also the remaining 25 Slave Crystals from the surface. How do you expect to retrieve them when we don't have any earthbound operatives left?" * ''of boss fight "Like Doctor Cortex said, give the twenty crystals you've collected TO ME!" * "So... Crash Bandicoot, we meet again. Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex want me to teach you a lesson! Well, I made a few modifications to my mechanics since our last encounter. So back off - or be deleted!" * the boss level portal "So... you want to go a few rounds? When this is over, we'll see who's obsolete!" Doctor Nefarious Tropy * "Well, haven't we gotten far for a pair of fuzzy marsupials. I am Doctor Nefarious Tropy, master of time and the creator of the very Time Twister Machine you see before you. Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex have sent me to end this little charade, so you won't be leaving my area with the Crystals. I swear it!" * "So, you pesky little rats aren't going to back off, eh? Just you continue to gather Crystals and see what I do!" * the boss level portal "Aaaaaargh! You little vermin are way too stupid to understand what you're getting yourselves into! This time you've done it!" Doctor Neo Cortex * "Moron!, This bandicoot will be my general, and He will lead my Cortex Commandos to world domination, This time I shall reign triumphant!" * "We are closer than ever before, Quickly, Into the vortex!" * "Failure, Again!, Capture Him!" * "Prepare the Female Bandicoot!" * "Darn you!, Crash Bandicoot!" * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"'' (the screen cuts to black and a crash can be heard) (ignites a match and looks around) "''laughter ''Crystals, of course!" (match goes out) "D'oh!" * "You fool! Do you think I'm unaware of the situation?! If we don't have any friends left on the surface, then we'll need to find... an enemy..." * ''Crash first enters the Warp Room "Well, well, well. If it isn't Crash Bandicoot. Welcome. I apologize for the crude means used to bring you here, but I'd rather expect a written invitation would have been turned down. I need your help. Surrounding you are a series of five doors. Through each door lies a well-hidden crystal. The crystals look like this. Bring me the crystals, Crash. That is all I will say for now. We will speak again." * getting 1 crystal "Well done, Crash! I knew I could rely on you. Now listen carefully. These holograms are hard to maintain. During the course of my intellectual pursuits, I have stumbled across a force that threatens to destroy the world. Crystals are the only means of containing it. The fate of the world is at stake. It is imperative therefore, that you bring them to me!...#1" * getting 3 crystals "Three crystals, not bad. I see you are getting the hang of it. I need to conserve power. I will communicate with you again after you retrieve the fifth crystal." * getting 5 crystals "Listen up! We are not without enemies; some of them you may even recognize. Although they cannot harm you inside this warp room, they can attack you on your way to the next one. To get to the next warp room, use the platform that appears in the center of the room. Good luck!" * defeating Ripper Roo "Ha, ha, ha-ha-ha-ha, ho, ho. I see that Ripper Roo failed to prove much of a challenge yet again. But back to business. There are crystals to be gathered, 20 to be exact. The planets will align shortly, all 13 of them, and this will create a power great enough to rip the earth apart. Properly utilized however, the crystals can absorb and contain the energy...#2" * getting 10 crystals "10 of 25 crystals. You're on your way. I'm running low on power so communication from this point will be difficult. Again, be wary of the pathways between warp rooms. Remember, I'm counting on you." * defeating the Komodo Bros. "Good show, Crash! The Komodo Brothers obviously lacked your mettle. But now's not the time to get cocky. There are still many crystals to obtain. Remember, the world is counting on you." * getting 15 crystals "Crash, my boy, you are more than halfway there. But I'm sure you've noticed that things are getting harder. The last ten crystals will be the hardest to gather and my... coughs ... our enemies will be sending their strongest forces to thwart you. I'll contact you again when you have completed the next warp room." * getting 20 crystals "Crash, I have discovered that the opposition is being masterminded by Doctor Nitrus Brio, the inventor of the Evolvo-Ray. Brio was responsible for our...misunderstandings in the past. He forced me to assist him in his plot for world domination and he's at it again, he will attempt to stand in our way. Be on your guard, Crash. Use the platform to deliver the crystals to N. GIN!" * defeating N. Gin "Aaaarrrgh! What is your problem, bandicoot?! I will not ask you again to bring me the crystals! Obtain the remaining 5 Crystals, Crash, and bring them TO ME!" * getting 25 crystals, 24 in the Japanese version "Hahahaha...hahahahah...hahahahahahahar! Yes! My plan is nearly complete and I have you, Crash Bandicoot, to thank for it. N. Gin! What's happening? What's that? Is she stealing our signal?!...#3" * "...#4N. Gin, you fool, she's telling him everything! Ah yes, we're uh, we're, we're back now. Pardon the, uh, interruption. Crash, bring me crystals!" * defeated in the boss fight "Noooooooo! You haven't seen the last of me, Crash Bandicoot!" * "Great Uka Uka... it was that infernal bandicoot." * "I know we've had a few unfortunate... setbacks" * the 1st regular level to play ''"Crash, Crash, Crash, why must you always muck in my mud? Oh, look, I have a mask helping me, too! We will find out which one is more powerful, soon enough!" Doctor Nitrus Brio * "But Doctor Cortex, We have not determined the cause of the past failures!" * "But Doctor Cortex, The Vortex is not ready. We have no idea what it could do!" * ''getting 1 gem without simultaneously getting a crystal that triggers a conversation "Sooooo...you are helping Cortex gather crystals. Yet you have acquired a gem. Interesting! laughs Well, Crash laughs, know THIS: As long as you are allied with C-C-C-CORTEX, you are my sworn enemy and I will do anything in my power to-to-to stop you. laughs If the fate of the world is truly your concern, you must g-g-g-gather the gems, not the c-c-c-crystals. If you obtain all 42 gems I can use them to f-f-f-focus a laser laughs, a laser beam that will destroy Cortex and the space station he has created. Until then I must use my forces to stop you from gathering crystals." * getting 42 gems and having defeated Cortex "He-he-he. You have acquired all of the gems - incredible! He-he-ha. The crystals are not the only means of harnessing planetary energy. laughs The gems have that ability as well, and with them I can destroy the Cortex Vortex - forever! laughs Let me warp you to my completed laser installation, hmmm?" * the 100% ending "We are ready, Crash. Would you like to do the...ahem...honors?'' laughs" Tiny Tiger * "Uka Uka and Cortex want Tiny get Crystals and bring them to big coliseum in Rome. Crash, leave them for Tiny or Crash get crushed!" * ''the Tiny boss level portal "Crash! Coco! Stole the pretty Crystals! Tiny take them back in gladiator arena!" Uka Uka * "Free... At last." * "None have dared fail the great Uka Uka even once, but you, Cortex, you have failed me TWICE!" * "From deep inside my temple prison, I sent you simple instructions to follow. But you lost the Gems, you lost the Crystals, AND I HAVE LOST MY PATIENCE! There is now no other power source left on this planet." * "And failed! But, since your bumbling has managed to set me free, I am feeling... generous. There is still a way to amass the power needed to enslave this miserable planet, and this time...'' THIS TIME, THE GREAT UKA UKA WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO IT RIGHT!"'' * defeating Tiny and entering the 6th regular level to play "Why, why must you continue to be a thorn on our side?!" Category:Quotes Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy